Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to hybrid cables that include both fiber-optic and conductor elements, which may be stranded together for use in fiber-to-the-antenna (FTTA) type applications.
Cellular service providers may deploy Remote Radio Head (RRH) solutions throughout their antenna networks, a process that involves locating power radio frequency (RF) amplifiers at the top of the antenna (e.g., cell tower; radio tower; cell site). Remote Radio Head (RRH) solutions accordingly require cabling arrangements that deliver both power for the amplifiers and the high bandwidth capabilities of a fiber cable. Handling and routing of multiple cables, such as separate power cables and fiber optic cables, may be cumbersome, and may result in redundant armoring and jacketing as well as wasted space in ducts or other routing guides between the base and top of an antenna tower. A need exists for a hybrid cable arrangement that combines electrical conductors with fiber optic cables under a single cable jacket in a space-efficient manner, while still providing low attenuation of the optical fibers carried by the optical elements of the cable.